


Rebirth (And Restraint)

by Cheeky_The_Monkey



Series: Whumptober 2020 [15]
Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Human Experimentation, Whumptober 2020, basically how they got turned into robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_The_Monkey/pseuds/Cheeky_The_Monkey
Summary: Aperture AIs aren't truly artificial.Written for Whumtober 2020! Day 15 Prompt: Science Gone Wrong
Series: Whumptober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951183
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Rebirth (And Restraint)

“No!” She screamed, thrashing in the scientists’ holds as they dragged her down the corridor. “I don’t want this! Mr Johnson! Mr Johnson, _I don’t want this!”_

Cave Johnson looked on from the doorway of his office, a smile forming on his chapped lips. “Nonsense! Trust me, once the process starts it’ll feel like the best thing that’s ever happened to you!”

Many employees had come to Caroline in the past, requesting her to tell Mr Johnson that the test subjects were begging for their lives and it was on his orders that they weren’t allowed to help them. Caroline had denied them immediately. In her eyes, Cave Johnson was a good man who was leading in the rapid advancements of modern science. He would never hold people against their will.

Now? She wasn’t so sure…

Kicking and screaming, they pulled her into one of those horridly white-washed rooms that stank of sterilization. 

_“Please…”_ She pleaded one final time before the first needle was injected and she slowly lost consciousness.

* * *

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was how _cold_ it was. Though he couldn’t move or even open his eyes, the freezing sensation on his bare back caused by the cool metal beneath him was very uncomfortable.

Oh, so he was lying on a metal table. And was shirtless.

_“We need to hurry.”_ A distant voice said from somewhere above him. _“Dave said She’s already accessed the office cameras, he reckons we’ve got five hours max before She figures out where the neurotoxin is.”_

She..? Neurotoxin..? What was going on, where was he?

_Who_ was he?!

A few seconds later, that same voice spoke a lot closer to him. _“Hey uh, did anyone bother to check his vitals recently?”_

_“No?”_ Someone else answered. _“Why?”_

_“Because I’m pretty sure he’s awake.”_

All of a sudden, somebody lifted one of his eyelids. His vision was blurred and the light was blinding, but he could just about make out a surgical-masked figure looming over him.

Forcing his lips to part slightly, he managed to let out a wheezing groan.

“Ughhhh…”

_“Hey, hey! Shhhh…”_ The figure above him (was it an angel?) soothed, pressing one of their fingers over his lips. _“Save your energy, pal.”_

Was he dead? He must’ve been dead, right?

_“You’re not dead.”_ The voice said, and- wait, how did they know what he was thinking?! That didn't make _sense-_

Something sharp was suddenly jabbed into his chest, and his eyes shot open before gradually beginning to close, taking his consciousness with him.

_“Don’t worry, I.D. Core. We need your help. It’ll all make sense soon.”_

But to Wheatley, that first memory never did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment :)


End file.
